Unrequited love
by Kuroshi Tsukishiro
Summary: Miku Hatsune is a famous singer, but before that she is a normal girl with her friends, school, hobby and a possible love for one boy. One day she decides to write her feelings for him in four songs, but he's different from the others.


**Before your read I think it is a good idea to give a little information about the world of this Fan Fiction so there will not misunderstandings…**

**In this Story Miku (and the other Vocolaid) are humans, not a software as here or androids or other strange creatures! She lives in a real world as our and she is a singer (I know this predictable!).**

**About her character I don't know what exactly the others think about that, but she has no personality for me as software.**

**I think everyone have a personal idea about her so… this's my idea about her character in this story. I hope no one will tell me "She is OOC!". She is an actor for me!**  
**After this little precision… I hope you will like this first cap! ^^**

**Unrealizable Hope**

_-Something that exists, but at the same time does not exist-_

The whole world knew her and acclaimed her name like never before. In little time this girl managed to hit the top of the music industry and now she was performing in front of her fans showing her great joy.

In her songs there was something special, the words and the rhythm with which she transmitted her feelings were able to move and attract an increasing number of people. She was a beautiful girl who charmed the crowds with her voice and poise, her peculiar beauty was hard to describe in words.

There were a lot of reasons to love her since her fans always felt something different, but a common thought connected them when they were watching her and they said it without hesitation: "Despite the passing years, this girl in front of us will never change, she will always be able to give us new and different emotions. She won't disappoint us!"

Her name? Hatsune Miku.

"Thank you! Thank you all for coming!" she said smiling.

The show was coming to the end but everyone was asking for an encore. They would have stayed there for days only to share the same place with her, hoping to touch her even with just a finger. It was their dream.

"All right, another song as you wish!" she answered happily "Come on!"

She played another three songs before being able to end the show, she waved at her audience in the sweetest way possible as the exited the stage. After that she went to her dressing room to wear something more comfortable, deciding for her usual attire that people knew well, a black skirt with turquoise edges and a grey button down shirt. She wore them on different occasion, mostly after her concerts.

With her there was her group, if it could be called that, they were the "Vocaloid".

Defining them a group wasn't correct since they all performed in single, but in more than one occasion they worked together. They had all similar ideas about music, and the name helped identifying them. They were very close to each other and close-knitted, but a lot of the fans had a special affection for Miku and that concert was hers alone.

"Ah, great show!" said Meiko hugging her "Very good"

"Without you I wouldn't be able to do something like that!" she took a glass of water drinking quickly, she sung so much she thought she was going to lose her voice. "it's me who should congratulate with you. Thank you so much!"

"I think we earned ourselves a break" commented Rin getting up.

"Absolutely! Even if in two days we got to go back to school" added Gumi, less than enthusiastic at the prospect.

"Don't complain" said Luka, stroking Rin on the head.

"Yeah... yeah… " the two girls answered together.

Waiting for them outside there were the other of the group, the boys. They headed together to the hotel already thinking about something for the next show. They would work alone for a while now but they gathered ideas for group performances too, it was how they usually worked.

The next day they all went back to their homes, arriving in the late morning; they lived in the same city.

At the doorstep Miku took off her shoes and let the keys fall on the little side table at the entrance along with her purse and run to her bedroom where she picked up the plush doll of a boy, hugging it as hard as she could smiling in happiness.

"I'm back.. Jayden!" she said still hugging him "I missed you, I'm sorry I didn't bring you with me, forgive me!"

She started telling him everything that happened in the last two days smiling, but with a little trace of sadness, few would have noticed it.

When she finished she put him down on a chair next to her and started studying something to be prepared for the new school term. It wasn't the case to let go and be lazy, it was the moment to work or her return to class would be quite traumatic. That was how she spent her time, stoking her plush once in a while.

The morning of her return to school she was wearing a necklace made in jade, with handmade decorations requested personally for her. She kept it carefully hidden under the collar of her uniform so no one could see it, it was her lucky charm along with a Jayden's keychain that she looked once in a while with a smile.

"Hey Miku" screamed Gumi running towards her "Are you okay? You arrived on time!"

"Geez, thanks" she stuck her tongue out "I just decided to start this year the best way possible and be always on time"

"The teachers told you clearly that if you kept being late for class they would make this the worst year of your life, right?" she snickered.

"Exactly! Let's go!" Miku said, turning around to enter the class.

"Ah, there's the boss too!" her friend pointed with her hand "Hey captain!" she yelled hoping to be heard, but without success. "he must have his headphones on, like usual, he never takes them off when he's with the skate"

"Good. The less I have to talk to him the better" growled the teal haired girl.

"The two of you are never going to get along.. "

Miku and Gumi were classmates, Len and Rin attended the same school but were two grades lower; all the other Vocaloids went to college.

The hours went by calmly; there wasn't much to do on the first day. At the end of the lesson they met in a little bar near there; it was just the four of them, they liked to hang out there but that day they stayed out until late. When Miku saw the time she run off home without a word leaving the other three stunned at her behavior.

"What the hell happened to her?" asked Gumi shocked.

"Don't look at us" replied the twins.

Arrived at destination, Miku threw everything to the ground in a haste to reach her computer. She turned it on right away and when she opened the internet page she was interested in she grew angry at what she saw.

"Again? It can't be! Damn, I've been waiting this writing for months and you still won't publish it? I'm coming there and kill you all! Hurry up, already, I want to see what Jayden is going to do!"

She changed page hoping to find something new and luckily for her, her prayers were answered. A new episode of another series she followed was ready.

"Ah, Thank you!" she took something to eat and settled down to watch "Splendid"

But, who is Jayden?

It is a computer program used by a lot of people to create personal animations. In it is contained a character, a high number of pre-set animations, with the possibility of increasing them, and with a sampling voice you can make it talk. Obviously it wasn't the only program existing, it was part of a real series including more characters. Their common name was Anima.

Jayden was her favorite, there wasn't a day she was not looking for something about him. There were gadgets, action figures, fan fictions and much more.

In little time those programs had become unexpectedly famous.

"Ah, you're so gorgeous. Medium length hair, a little messy; green eyes, not too tall, muscled, just stunning. You're my dream!"

She took her plush and hugging it to her she run to the bedroom, throwing herself on the bed rolling from part to part in euphoria. When she was alone and thinking about it, she behaved really strangely. Her friends were used to seeing her like that, who knows what her fans would think, it was unthinkable that she and the girl who performed in front of millions fans were the same person. But, everyone has its secrets after all.

Since the start of this passion for Jayden, Miku tried to acquire everything possible, she followed the online series she thought best, she read the fan fictions, visual novels and thanks to Gumi she had several dōjinshi that were sold only at the fairs, her friend looked for them only for Miku.

"Thank you.." she repeated that word every night before sleeping "Good night"

She placed him beside her and she fell asleep hugging him.

Miku was the only one who lived alone, like Kaito and Meiko she didn't have parents.

She was abandoned in an orphanage when she was a newborn without even a note. She stayed there for a long time, no one wanted to adopt her because of her strong character and she often argued with adults without reason; it looked like she didn't want a relationship with anyone, that was until she met Meiko and Kaito.

Miku had the habit to exercise everyday at the same hour, when Meiko and Kaito noticed they went there daily to listen to her without being seen.

Both were without family, but for their luck a manager insisted to take them away and introduce them to the world like young promises. They were about three years older than her and thinking back to their situation they wanted to help her going out of there; convincing their manager was easy; the problem was Miku stubbornness.

The child was reluctant to the prospect of leaving, she didn't want to trust anyone, it took a lot of patience to get close to her and convince her to go with them.

Obviously before starting her carrier, she needed to perfect herself. It took her a lot of time, but the final result was what anyone could now see: a worldwide famous singer always on top of the charts.

Thank to her friends she had everything she could dream, she didn't care anymore if she was an orphan, but as soon as possible she had wanted to live by herself, she wanted to take care of herself without being a burden to others, even though they told her she was not.

As the days passed she felt better, she had a family, friends; but how did her passion for Jayden started? For that she had to thank Gumi.

One day she advised her to look at one of those programs, cause she found them interesting and thought her friend may like them too. Finding something online was easy. She started seeing something once in a while, to do something different, but with the announcement of a new character she started to get more interested.

At first sight he was good, but she needed to see how they would have used it.

The presentation told that he was twenty, very confident and that he often behaved in a hostile manner, but that was just a mask to hide how much he cared for others, in addition he loved cute things. Dark and handsome.

"Interesting" she thought reading those information, but when she saw him and heard his voice for the first time Miku fell into a trance. From occasional interest it became an unbridled passion without limits in a short time.

Jayden was fascinating because he fit perfectly a lot of different stories, and the software too, it was easy to use, but with a high optimization potential and fluidity of movement even the ones who loved to fiddle with it were not disappointed. He quickly became the most used program.

"Damn! Damn is perfect!" she kept telling herself.

She idealized him so much that in little time he became the perfect guy for her. But why was he so fascinating? The answer was simple. Those characters were 'empty', it was possible to give them any king of personality desired, their presentation was only indicative, so in her head Miku brought him to that level.

In the beginning she was very irritating for the ones around her, she did nothing but talk about him and Gumi herself, recognized as a real Otaku, grew tired of hearing about him.

"Ah.. ah. I'm sorry, I got carried away" she said every time it happened.

"You lost your head! Damn me and the moment I decided to tell you about them!" cursed Gumi frustrated.

"I'll never thank you enough" replied the other.

By now she had calmed a bit, but in the days new episodes, chapter of whatever she followed were released where dates she didn't miss for anything in the world. She had to see them the same day!

She always had a lot to study for school, but that didn't dissuade her. During school term her job as a singer wasn't very active, she had some concerts and apparitions when possible; while she kept everyone updated while at home on the internet writing on twitter or facebook.

Other commitments were decided by her manager, like the next week interview scheduled with an important journalist. She didn't know what he was going to ask her but she was always glad to answer some questions; it was impossible to follow all the fan e-mails she received, she received too many messages in a day; even if she spent the day reading and answering them it was impossible to finish them all.

"How can I answer more than fourteen thousand mails, per hour?!" she wondered sometimes.

The day of the interview she had to go headquarters of the record company, like usual she introduced herself with a smile; and she had with her a little plush of Jayden tying it to the band of her skirt.

"It's a pleasure meeting you in person" the journalist stared shaking her hand

"it's nice to meet you too" she answered

They settled themselves on a sofa when the man noticed the little plush the girl had with her, he didn't expect something like that.

"Favorite character?" he asked pointing it.

"Ah? Yes. Lucky charm, I hope it doesn't bother you! I'm a girl just like others after all" she smiled uncomfortable.

"of course, no one would say otherwise, apart from someone who praise you like a goddess." He hoped to break the ice with that joke.

"a little exaggerated, but I'm still grateful to my fans!"

The interview started, the questions were easy, nothing out of the ordinary. It was the usual, what were her interests and some questions were about Jayden, a little gossip was always welcome.

Miku never talked much about her private life. Her fans didn't know a lot, just that she attended the same school as Gumi, Lin and Ren; nothing else.

Many people praised that trait; she still was a simple girl who didn't let celebrity got to her head, something that could have easily happened seeing the quick success she had.

"Are you working on some new project? Your albums always are about something particular. You always use Nico Nico. Tell us more!" he asked while taking notes.

"Well, I have something in mind, but it is still at the initial state, I'm very unsure, it's a particular project different from the others, and very personal too I may add.." she was quite hesitant.

"Is it about someone you like?" he asked hoping for a positive answer

"Well" she blushed "More or less... I mean, it's difficult to explain... and I still don't know if I'm going to do something like that" she stuttered. She was caught in her own trap.

"I'm sure you will do a great job, I know you don't like talking much about your personal life, so I won't insist further, but.. just a question. Are you going to present it as a concert, album or are you going to sent it to Nico Nico?" he inquired smiling.

"I already said I'm unsure!" she replied again "I can't answer now"

They ended the conversation and after saying goodbye she went away.

Once alone Miku she sighed in relief, she thought he was going to be more persistent, luckily it wasn't like that, but the fan would think about that for sure. Everyone asked to see this project, they wanted to know what was there in her life apart from music and the Vocaloid.

On twitter she insisted that she didn't have anything ready; no base, no lyrics, it was just an idea, they had to stop asking questions about it.

"Ah, what am I going to do?!" she wondered scratching her head.

As she was checking the mails, the doorbell started ringing. It was Kaito with the newspaper where the article had been printed a couple of days ago. With him there was the whole group trying to stop him. It was really ridiculous.

"Who is it? Tell me! Who's the bloke trying to contaminate my Miku?" he screamed enraged.

"Stop being an idiot!" everyone yelled.

"But… but… would you stop it!" she shouted fuming "There's no one and now get out of the way!" she slammed the door on the boy's face and went back to her room. They were one more invasive then the other.

Unfortunately instead of going away he continued to stubbornly ringing the bell for half an hour so she was forced to make them entry, provided that they didn't ask exaggerate with their questions.

"We tried to hold him off.. but there was no way to stop him" told her Meiko.

"Alas, when he behaves that way it's impossible to calm him down" added Luka.

"I know, I know" she replied irritated.

She made tea for everyone bringing something sweet to eat too, but no ice cream for poor Kaito who had asked for it, it was his punishment.

"I worry for you! Why no one understand this?" he cried.

"If you acted less like an idiot, we would understand" told him Len while sipping his tea.

"Well. Instead of talking about that.. I'm curious to know what you have in mind" asked Rin with a little smile "is it top secret even for us?"

Miku poured herself some tea and throw an irritated glare to Kaito, it meant that her friend needed to make her forgive him one way or another.

"I won't say anything because I really have no ideas. It's a silly thing, believe me" she tried to persuade them.

"Uff. It's a pity, it seemed interesting. A beautiful romantic song written by you wouldn't be bad" pouted Rin.

"As a matter of fact we wrote those kinds of songs, but you never did"

The atmosphere started to tense, she didn't know what they were trying to say.

"Well. Let's look what they're doing on TV" she quickly took the remote.

"And she changing the subject like always!" they all thought.

She changed channels hoping to find something interesting, meanwhile Meiko's mobile started ringing, it was the manager, and he was very angry too; he always was when he tried to call someone and they didn't answer.

"Everything alright?" asked Kaito "hey, Meiko?"

"Ah, that program is beautiful! Leave it there Miku!" said Gumi trying to get the remote.

"That's my house! Seriously!" she replied keeping her away.

"but we're the guests and we should be always satisfied!" insisted the other "let me watch it, please!"

"Very well, we'll check, thank you" said Meiko ending the call.

"Meiko?" called Luka and Kaito "is something happening?"

"Miku, check your mobile, look who tried to call you" she told her friend.

She went right and saw that she had ten missed calls. She was a goner. She immediately called back the manager to apologize for what happened, because of the others she was distracted and didn't hear the phone. She was tried to save herself somehow.

While she was on the phone in the bedroom, her friends took possession of her computer to check the news just published. The article was out for only a day and already there were vultures trying to outs her from her throne, they said that a real singer should always have some project ready, she couldn't afford to be uncertain, have clear ideas on what she wanted mostly during an interview, such questions were expected. They were hideous, especially her rival who couldn't wait to take Miku's crown and become the first star.

"That brat! I'm going to kill her!" growled Luka

"No one can say such things about Miku!" said Rin.

"Let's destroy her" proposed Gum raising a punch

"I'm going to get helmet and katana" continued Gakupo

"Let's gather some thugs and kill her" grinned Len.

"No, we have to do it with our hands, otherwise there's no fun" concluded Kaito.

"Ok, enough of that. Let's not lower to the level of that flea"

Meiko was the only one able to maintain the calm when all went crazy; "if you insult one, you insult all of them" that was their philosophy. There was no envy for the success of the other or desire to excel, otherwise there was no sense in being a group.

Once the phone call was finished she joined the others, it had been hard to calm him down and reassure him that there was nothing to worry about, she had ideas for the next concert, no one would be disappointed.

She didn't understand what the others were doing, it looked like they were plotting a murder from their faces so they made her read the message. Lady Heart she called herself.

"_Miss Anchovy Miku should stop behaving like a singer, and leave the music to whom really understand it, to the real artists!_

_A brat who doesn't care of the real things can't give you what you really need, unlike myself, obviously. I am oriented towards you, towards reality! Look at her, look at her for heaven's sake! _

_She has no ideas for her projects, she has an annoying and high pitched voice! I am more talented for singing!_

_Let's look at the reality. The Hachune girl is popular only because of her body, even if she has no boobs and nearly inexistent sex appeal. _

_How can one go to an interview and tell such silly things? Hey girl, wake up and try something else. Maybe porn... miss leek lover! ahahahahahha"_

Miku was so enraged that you could almost touch her fury when she finished reading.

"I... What? Porn? No sex appeal? I... I…" she was trying to restrain herself, fisting her hands and gritting her teeth. "I'm going to kill her!"

"Miku, calm down! Breath, come on!" tried to calm her Meiko "Come on, don't mind her"

She beat her fists on the desk, no way she was going to calm down

"Ok, whatever you want!" she pushed Gumi out of the chair, making her fall on the ground.

"You just needed to ask" her friend didn't even hear her.

She immediately went on her twitter page and wrote her reply; it was short but it would surely shock everyone.

"_The project I have on my mind will be realized, so miss Lady Heart (I will not lower myself to insults, my dear) will have nothing to say and when everyone will enjoy it, well, get ready to suffer live never before for this poor figure of yours."_

"Everyone out! I need to work! Shoo" Miku growled at the others.

"Ok...Ok... We're going, calm dow-" they didn't have the time to finish the sentence that she threw them out one by one.

Once alone she started to work right away, she needed to send at least a song in a few days, she wanted to do a good job, but despite her good will it wasn't easy to start. She had very few ideas.

"For someone" she thought to herself looking around "A boy..."

She took the plushie of Jayden in her hands, it was always with her around the house, she looked at it and giving him some caresses.

When looking at him she couldn't help but he different from the usual Miku, it wasn't easy describing the change, it was a privilege she conceded only to him.

She hugged him and with some sadness she made her usual little personal wish; she wanted him to be real and with her, but unfortunately it would never come to be. Reality was harsh with everyone, no matter who you are.

"Real person, unreal person.. Jayden, I..."

She looked out of her window and saw the passer-by on the street for some minutes, her mind full with different things: school, friends, music, fans, Jayden and much more.

"I know" she said smiling

She started writing a draft of ideas, one after the other, to organize words and the music.

She wanted something no one would ever forget.

The lyrics came on their own, she needed to find the right rhythm, but she already knew what to look for. She wanted something sweet and melodic, that could strike right at the heart with the only initial notes, the lyrics would do the rest.

While writing, one in a while, she would look at her plushie with a smile telling him how the work was coming along better than she even imagined, that surely he would like it and she couldn't wait to show him.

She worked all night, continuing at school too hiding during lessons and at isolating herself during lunch break, she didn't want to lose herself in small talk with someone with the risk of losing the ideas on her mind.

"I never saw her so busy" said Gumi watching her.

"I would have reacted that way too if that idiot told me something similar" stated Rin, proud of her friend "She'll do a great job, I know it"

Gumi and Rin were Miku's best friends, but she didn't want to talk about what she had in mind with no one; maybe it was for the best, with no one giving her advices she could give more space to her personal ideas.

In a week it was all ready, along with the recording made in the studio. It was perfect, like she wanted it.

The problem now was the video, she couldn't send it with words on a black background. She needed to think of something.

"Damn it, damn it" she was repeating, beating her head on the desk "What can I do? What can I do?"

She stayed to think about it for a long time, maybe she could ask for help to someone. She took her phone wondering who she could ask, it needed something simple, not much complicated, but of effect; like an image representing its essence.

"Luka? Meiko? Kaito? I have no idea" she went back to demoralize herself, beating her head on the desk. If she went on like that, she would never finish.

"I'm going to have an headache!" she said stopping" something that exist, but at the same time doesn't exist.." she thought strongly of that sentence "A drawing!"

In the computer she had some file received from her fans. She looked through so much things that night came without her realizing, but in the end she made it, she found the perfect image for that song. It was the first time she used that drawing.

She always sent to her pages the ones she liked the most and other she asked to be sent to her record company so she could have them in her hands, other were framed and exposed all around her house.

She cared for all her fans, and didn't want to disappoint them.

"This is perfect!" she said fixing everything "Finally, here's the first song"

She immediately sent it to Nico Nico without hesitation, then on you tube.

She would show everyone that when she did something, she did it with giving her best. It wasn't only for them, but for herself too.

When she finished she took the plushie, hugging Jayden to her and showing him the song. Soon she would work on the next. She would surely write at least four songs, it was difficult she would be able to do more, but they would be more than enough to make people understand what she was trying to say.

One step at a time she would make everyone understand her message.

It wasn't a challenge towards Lady Heart, it was only her excuse to start. It gave her the charge to she needed.

She inserted the trace in her cd player and placed her plushie on the chair.

"I'll sing it right away... sorry for making you wait" she said smiling.

**- Desire to see you -**

Every day, anxiously to see you I wait,

when possible, the moments together

are full of joy, but when everything ends

Sadness assaults me can't wipe it off my face

I wish I could be with you, but It's not possible

Me and you, belong to different words,

Impossible to unite

Only then, me and you can meet

Comforting me, the thought that only I

Can see you in this word,

No one else, will see you with my eyes

For me so special you are, and now, while I sing

I hope you can hear me even if, you won't see me

It doesn't matter because I will look for you

Every day and without pause

I will listen to your voice

No matter if it is wrong or I'll suffer,

Those feelings inside me

Are not gonna change no one will understand

But I'll be there to wait for you forever

Passing time will not matter,

For me you will be always special

And if I'll change, you will not

You'll be the one I love, always

Even if being together is impossible,

From here to eternity

At the end of the song she felt exhausted and she feel on her knees.

She hadn't rested as needed, as she wished to finish as soon as possible, she had overworked herself, but it didn't matter, she was happy of her work.

She hugged her Jayden once again, softly crying. Her long teal hair were partially hiding her face, she still couldn't believe she was doing something like that for someone that didn't exist, but it didn't matter. Like the song said what really was important were her feelings, what she was doing made her happy.

"Come on, let's go to sleep" she said hiccupping.

While she went to rest, the rest of the world was listening to her song. Everyone was waiting anxiously for it, constantly updating her pages, but finally it came.

When she sent it, she left a little message at the start of the video.

_"At the end of those song you will comprehend for whom all of that is, why I'm doing it and I hope the world will understand what I feel for this boy and I can't have, now or never._

_I hope you will support me until the end. And now… let the words guide you. Here's it for you, my fans.. and for you, if you can hear it... from your world"_

**Well this is end of chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Next chapter will arrive when possible! I'm revising the story because some parts aren't good enough for me and then re-writing it from Italian to English with my friend! so… It is a long work! XD**

**Ah! An ultimate precision about Lady Heart and her provocation for Miku!**

**When she calls Miku "_"Miss Anchovy Miku"_ is a little pun whit Hachune! In Italian is more precise and maybe in eng there isn't the same impact XD**


End file.
